Wiki Content
General Information *The Books (and stories) *Chapter Headers *A Timeline *the Weird Words Lists *All the Names Clan Korval *Clan Korval main page *The Delms of Korval, beginning with Founder Cantra yos'Phelium *The Tree of the Founder Jela *Jelaza Kazone, the clan-house *Jeeves, Korval's security and butler, an AI *Tocohl Lorlin, child of Korval, an AI **"securing Tinsori Light in the name of Korval" *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull -- Korval's small troop *Surebleak, where Pat Rin yos'Phelium is "king of the world" *Surebleak Culture Study -- led by Lady Kareen yos'Phelium *Theo Waitley, captain of Bechimo **biologic daughter of Daav yos'Phelium and Kamele Waitley *Clutch Turtles Edger, Sheather, etc. - brother to Val Con and Miri *Rys Newman, freed |DOI agent, adopted by Val Con (and by The Bedel) Korval's Allies and Friends *Clan Erob, Korval's oldest ally (but for The Tree) **Line Tiazan breeds with Korval, beginning with Founder Tor An yos'Galan's marriage to the daughter of dramliza Rool Tiazan, a millennium ago *The Dramliz, Tiazan's siblings who vowed to support Korval, back in Old Solcintra *Yulie Shaper, neighbor and tree-kin on Surebleak *Clan Justus, close friends on Liad *Clan Guayar, close friends on Liad **including Clonak ter'Meulen *Clan Mizel, whose delm is Aelliana's sister * Allies & Associates -- partial list Clan Ships -- see complete list at Clan Korval *Dutiful Passage, Korval's Flagship *Ride the Luck, Aelliana Caylon's courier ship *Spiral Dance, Founder's courier ship *''Quick Passage'', Korval's Ship of the Migration **see Old Solcintra and see Jelaza Kazone Named Groups, Clans, Organizations *Clan Korval *Clan Erob *Clan Justus *Clan Guayar *The Dramliz - and see Healers *Sheriekas - The Enemy *The Scouts **and the splinter group on Surebleak *The Department of the Interior *Independent Logics - AIs *The Juntavas *The Healers *Carresens - a Terran trading family *Pilots, Master Pilots, etc. *The Mercs *The Lyre Institute / Tanjalyre *The Uncle (and his associates) *The Council of Bosses, Surebleak *Members of the Surebleak Culture Study *The Bedel *Yxtrang *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *The Clutch Turtles *The Independent Logics: self-aware ships, sentient bots, etc. See also Groupings, a melting pot of inter sting groups Liad & Liadens *Solcintra (and other places) *Clan Korval -- who never saw themselves as Liaden, but lived there, and sat on the Council of Clans *The Liaden Scouts *The Department of the Interior **who despise all Terrans *The Clans *Other Clans *Other Liadens *Healers - a Liaden establishment *Balance *The Code *Liaden Lexicon *Words & Phrases *Liaden Tenets - includes bows, modes of speech and other interesting bits Places, Settings *Planets *Places *Solcintra (and other places) **book settings on Liad and off-world *Sintia *Old Solcintra **includes some Migration details *Surebleak (and see Bleaker Buzz: Language Play) *Anlingdin Piloting Academy *Jelaza Kazone — with description of each room and the grounds The Ships *List of Ships *Ships by Locations *Bechimo *Dutiful Passage *Ride the Luck *Spiral Dance *Admiral Bunter *''Quick Passage'' Ship of the Migration **see Old Solcintra Other Information *Timeline *Companion Animals -cats, norbears, etc. *Flora and Fauna *Food and Beverages *Weapons *Pilot Lore - includes hand talk *Mind Tricks, Gadgets, Cards, Calendar *Quotes & Other Fables *Gallowglass Chair Key Characters *Aelliana Caylon *Anne Davis *Anthora yos'Galan — see The Dramliz *Arin — Arin Gobelyn *Audrey Breckstone - Ms. Audrey *Bechimo of the Independent Logics *Bunter: Admiral Bunter of the Independent Logics *Cantra yos'Phelium, Founder of Clan Korval *Cheever McFarland *Chi yos'Phelium —- see The Delms of Korval *Clarence O'Berin of Juntavas and Bechimo *Clonak ter'Meulen of The Scouts *Daav yos'Phelium *Dulsey - and see The Uncle *Edger, The Edger — see all Clutch Turtles *Er Thom yos'Galan *Gordon Arbuthnot *Hevelin norbear, see all Companion Animals *Inas Bhar - Natesa **Sector Judge Natesa the Assassin, Juntavas *Jeeves of the Independent Logics *Jela - M. Jela Granthor’s Guard *Jelaza Kazone: The Tree **Jelaza Kazone - the clanhouse *Jethri - Jethri Gobelyn *Joyita of Bechimo and the Independent Logics *Kamele Waitley *Kara ven'Arith *Kareen yos'Phelium **and her colleagues on the Surebleak Culture Study *Lina Faaldom *Lomar Fasholt *Luken bel'Tarda *Michael Golden on Surebleak *Miri Robertson *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *Nova yos'Galan *Padi yos'Galan *Pat Rin yos'Phelium *Petrella yos'Galan *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza *Quin yos'Phelium *Ren Zel dea'Judan *Rys Lin pen’Chala **aka Rys Newman of The Bedel *Shan yos'Galan *Syl Vor yos'Galan **and his foster sister Kezzi of The Bedel *Talizea yos'Phelium - Lizzy *Theo Waitley *Tocohl Lorlin of the Independent Logics *Tolly Jones of the Lyre Institute *Tor An yos'Galan, Founder of Clan Korval *The Uncle — and see Dulsey *Val Con yos'Phelium — Clan Korval **aka Agent yos'Phelium, The Department of the Interior *Win Ton yo'Vala *Yulie Shaper — Mr. Shaper, of Surebleak